


bleeding blue

by boktothechoy (bigbowlofbokchoy)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Game, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Who let me write, dealing with death, i guess it be like that, she's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbowlofbokchoy/pseuds/boktothechoy
Summary: Your past always catches up to you, no matter how fast you run.





	bleeding blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Vanessa Qiang, a Detective I of the NYPD and her partner Samantha Adams, a Detective III.
> 
> This chapter is the only one that takes place during the events of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first fic (actually no we just don’t talk about the first one) i have ever published i hope y'all like it ! btw, this is an OC fic that slightly 'deviates' from canon!

“How many more cases do we need to file?” Ness moved her head to face Sam but her eyes took a few seconds to follow as she continued typing on the terminal.

"Around two dozen. These numbers are really getting out of hand," her partner answered from the desk adjacent, squinting at her own terminal.

In the middle of the machines rising against their creators, a policeman’s job is a shit show. Dozens of cases of deviancy were being reported every hour, ranging from vandalism and straight up violence. As expected, the precinct was extremely busy. Android owners were making police reports about their missing androids, and every officer was doing something. Whether it be out on a call, patrolling, dealing with angry citizens, or just doing their regular job, it was all hands on deck. Sam and Ness were left with the paperwork.

Ness let out a groan. “Seriously? They couldn’t find anythin’ better for us to do? Somehow, in all of this mess, there was no work for us besides _paperwork?_ ” Ness’s left leg started bouncing under her desk. She hates being stuck inside, especially when there are more important things to do.

"Alright," Sam stopped typing and shifted back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest. "What's really on your mind?" She's always had a sixth sense for when Ness was upset.

Ness dragged a lazy hand down her face and blinked a few times to refresh her memory. “It’s from sleep deprivation and worry, probably,” there was a slight chuckle to try to play it off, then she pursed her lips. She wasn’t one to talk about… _feelings_ or anything like that, but Sammy deserved to know. Part of it, anyway. “Sarah’s night terrors have been getting worse, and uh… there isn’t anyone else to hold her hand, so…” which was true, and it was bothering her, but there was more. More that’s on her mind, that she wants to say, but she stops herself.

Sam nodded, understanding, though her eyes were narrowed. Sensing that it wasn't all, but she wasn’t going to push. Her deep brown eyes studies her face then locks onto Ness's eyes. A few seconds pass, the commotion of the precinct seemed to filter away with her stare, and she finally spoke. “Sarah’s a strong girl, and, like me, I know she’s stronger with you by her side,” she offered her soft smile, and it brought a flush of red to Ness’s cheeks.

Ness couldn’t help but return the smile, not nearly as sweet and soft as her partner's. Fuck, she’s cute. Her blush was getting deeper the longer they stared at each other. “Thanks, I—erm—I’m gonna go make some tea and... coffee! For you, yeah, that—that’s what that’s called.” Ness quickly gets up from her desk with a curse under her breath and heads to the break room, leaving Sam with a slight smirk on her face.

A few officers are inside the break room, exhausted from their long shifts. Ness flipped on the coffee machine, then she filled the electric kettle with water for her tea. She leaned against the counter as she waited, placing a hand on her forehead, warm and red from the blush that spread there. She swore she’d have a heat stroke if Sam kept doing that—being cute at work, the one place they can’t do anything.

A sigh escaped her lips. Sammy’s the one she tells everything to. So why couldn't she tell her everything on her mind? She rubbed her hand over the back of her neck.

Working in homicide... it’s where you see the worst of the worst, and seeing these androids being beaten, broken, and fucking mutilated sent her stomach churning. Guess she didn't have the iron stomach she held herself up to. _They’re just robots,_ she'd calm herself at a particularly gruesome scene. _Walking Alexa’s._ It eases her for a moment, then she sees puddles of blue and wires and the empty, lifeless faces—The kettle clicked when the water finished boiling, and it snapped Ness back to Earth.

“Ah, the best coffee in New York is made by the one and only Detective Qiang,” Sammy proclaimed as Ness walked their drinks over. Ness shook her head with a smirk and passed Sam her coffee before sitting back at her desk.

“Please, anyone can make a better coffee than me. I don’t even drink the stuff!” Ness blew at the tea in her mug before taking a tiny sip, careful not to burn her tongue.

“Trust me. This thing? Liquid gold. I said it, and I’m a detective, so… it’s law,” Sam took a sip of her own, smiling into her mug.

“I need a new partner, I think this one’s broken,” Ness laughed as Sam sat there with an exaggerated open-mouth gape before laughing with her. They should be doing their work, but honestly, Ness just wanted to be stuck in this moment.

\---

The clock on her terminal read 12:47 PM; well into their lunchtime. The rumble of Ness’s stomach pulled her focus away from her work. She stretched in her seat, untangling the knots formed by sitting in one place for so long.

“I’m gonna go grab somthin’ to eat at Arroyo’s. You comin’?” she asked as she stood, grabbing her winter coat from the back of her chair and folding it over her arm.

“Nah, I think imma just keep working, you go ahead. Grab me the usual?” she asked, still typing on her terminal.

“Of course.” Ness grabbed her keys and headed for the elevator. Her right leg vibrated and she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Today 12:49 PM_

**Sammy** ****  
you know what the usual is… right?  
_(12:49 PM)_

 **Nessie** ****  
…yes -_-  
_(12:49 PM)_

 **Sammy** ****  
mk, just checkin :)  
_(12:50 PM)_

 **Nessie** ****  
you mean your excuse for talking to me right after i left?  
_(12:50 PM)_

 **Sammy** ****  
oh shush  
_(12:50 PM)_

Ness smiled at her phone as the elevator pinged when it arrived. She walked in without looking and bumped into a tall man. "Oh, sorry," she looked up expecting a response only to be met with the man's grimace. "Okay then..." she whispered under her breath as he started to walk away. She pressed the button for the first floor to see the man give her a side eye over his shoulder. Wonder what's up his ass.

Music forgotten by time filled the car and Ness drummed her fingers against the steering wheel to the rhythm. On 54th street, busy people were going about their day, hustling up and down the sidewalk. Of course there were androids there as well, some with their owners and some on their own running errands, holding shopping bags or pushing baby strollers or doing something that a human _should_ be able to do on their own. She frowned. Ness never owned an android or had any plan too. To think of it, she never had androids do _anything_ for her. She'd make her own tea (and Sammy's coffee), held her own things, raised her own kid. Owning one was just weird and excessive. She scoffed at the idea. Doctors and police assistants are one thing, but for holding your shopping bags? Jesus, she wouldn't be surprised if humans became like the ones in _Wall-E._

The smell of the restaurant made her stomach grumble as she walked in. No line, a surprise in the rush of a Midtown Manhattan day. The cashier's face lit up with recognition upon seeing her, but before either of them could say anything, Ness's phone vibrated against her thigh. She pulled her phone out of her front pocket to be greeted with a call from Captain Moore. Raising her finger to the cashier as she placed her phone against her ear.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked carefully, her captain isn't really the one to make social calls.

"Ness," he started, his voice was shaken and she furrowed her brows at the sound of it. "There was a shooting, at the precinct—"

"A what? It can't be... I just left—is Sammy okay?!" she began to stutter, breaths catching.

"She—She saved us, Ness." He hesitated, and Ness was having none of it.

"Answer the fucking question, John!"

"I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry._

It rang in her ears for a few moments. _I'm sorry._ The room was spinning. It felt like the floor was going to give out from under her.

"Ness?" John's voice was still on the other end, but she couldn't answer. She couldn't make a word out if she wanted to. She grabbed her hair at the roots in an attempt to ease the pounding in her head. Tears welling in her eyes, she ran out of the restaurant— _their_ restaurant, the one they go to all the time and the thought of never being able to go there again with her made Ness's stomach churn. No. No, this just _has_ to be some sort of mistake, some stupid, wicked prank.

Her keys fumbled in her hands and fell on the rough asphalt of the parking lot in front of her car door. No—no, no— The car skidded on the pavement when Ness slammed the gas to head back to the station. This isn't happening, this can't be happening. Horns blared as she raced by, though they're a distant muffle that can't be heard over the racing drum of her heart. Flashing blue lights outlined her face when she pulled up on the street. Ambulances were parked in front and a small crowd of people and reporters surrounded the main door, curious to the cause of the commotion.

Ness pushes through the sea of people. It can't be. This can't be happening, how is this happening? She runs through the hologram police tape blocking the front door, not bothering to show her badge to the service android keeping guard, her heart drumming faster and louder in her ears as she made her way up the elevator she was in not 20 minutes ago. Her breath stuttered. Her face burned as tears tried to escape her eyes. As soon as the doors opened, Ness sprinted down the hall, everyone from her squad stood there, facing away from her and, blocking her view of the bullpen.

She shoves her way past and sees her. Sammy. Lifeless on the floor in a puddle of red in front of their shared desks. Her brown eyes were staring at the ceiling, empty. Ness stood there, opening her mouth to say something, to yell something, to scream something at the top of her lungs, but nothing came out, then there was a gasp for air. She rushed over and dropped to her knees next to her, the EMTs stepping out of their way. The sob that was trapped in her throat finally made its way out as she took Sam's face in her hands, her face still warm.

"Sammy— baby, I'm so sorry," she placed their foreheads against each other. "I should've been here. I should've..." A tear fell onto Sammy's cheek and Ness wiped it off, her eyes lowered from her face down to the gunshot wound in her abdomen. A clean shot into her stomach. No human could've done this.

"How... how did this happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment, anything means lots :)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the prologue! sorry it's so short :/ i've been working hard planning this fic since early august and i can't wait to write more! i don't have a schedule for when i'll update yet, but it will probably be once a week or every other week.
> 
> feel free to join my oc server: https://discord.gg/Mvg3v4j  
> here you can ask me any questions, discuss with others and even submit ideas!
> 
> also i'll be tweeting about this on my twitter, @rk900thot


End file.
